Our Own Little World
by thatromanticpsychox
Summary: Delilah Wolff.For the most,her life is pretty normal.But when her best friend Krystal invites her to meet One Direction at a signing, as well as seeing them perform in concert, Delilah soon see's the world in a way she never though she would..


**May 30****th**** ,2012**

Hi, I'm Delilah Wolff. I'm 17, and I'm from Chicago, but I'm Mexican. I have black hair, and dark brown eyes. I'm 5'3, and in pretty good shape. Not perfect, but decent. I come from a family of strict Christian's. My family isn't _obsessed_ with the religion, but they're really grateful for God and have great faith in them. You see, before I was born, my mom really wanted kids, but she was told it would be impossible for her to get pregnant. She was also Atheist. This completely shattered her and dad. Despite the small probability of her getting pregnant, she was too stubborn to accept that. They tried many times, failed even more tries, and were to the point where they felt hopeless. But there was this one day where someone told my mom about the miracles spoken about in Christianity. This made my mom pray relentlessly, even though she was doubtful it would work. But it did. Ever since God granted their wish of having me, my mom has been a really dedicated Christian. I was the only kid they had, though. Knowing that, my parents have high expectations on who I end up with in the future, or who I even date now.

Anyways, back to today. I have this best friend, and her name's Krystal. She's the biggest sweetheart, ever. The thing is, she has a wild, and extremely uncontrollable passion for this boy band named One Direction. I've never heard their music, and I've never seen them, but just because Krystal invited me because 'her first One Direction concert would be nothing without me', I'm going to see them perform as well. She even managed to get some passes for a signing that was going to happen tomorrow, before the actual concert, which was two days later.

"Hey Princess, where's the junk food? Did your mom move it again?" Krystal asked walking into my room, her hair looking like a birds nest. I rolled my eyes at the nickname. Wherever I go, people just love telling me I look like Princess Jasmine from Aladdin. Krystal simply just loved that nickname apparently, and always says I should get a job at Disney World and what not.

"Why wouldn't she hide them again? You ate all of our chocolate chip cookies and doughnuts in one night.."

"That was cave-man-ages long ago."

"It was yesterday."

She rolled her eyes, but I heard her huff through her nose and smile. She's been over my house the entire week, simply because I lived closer to Allstate Arena. All that she's managed to do is eat all of our food, and get us both in trouble for laughing too loud in public. According to my mom, we'd "look insane and seem as if we're making fun of everyone we walk past". The last part she was right about though..

"Whatever, doesn't matter. Lets sleep early so that we could Stay Up All Night." She winked at me and laughed at her own joke. I raised an eye brow at her, confused.

"Is this another one of your sexual jokes, Krystal?"

"No, of course not! Well, kind of.. but no!" She put a hand on her chest feigning injury, and gasped."It's a song off their album, Sherlock."

"Sorry, but it isn't exactly my life goal to memorize every single line and song from One Direction! Plus, I don't exactly **worship** them like someone I know!"

She stuck her tongue out and jumped on my bed. We both know who won this conversation. I turned the lights off as she lied down next to me. I let myself fall on my back, sighing in relaxation. We both laid there in silence, staring at the little galaxy made up of Glow in the Dark Stars I had up on the ceiling.

"Do you think they'll like me?" Krystal said breaking the silence. She sounded so insecure and worried. I looked at her as if the answer was obvious.

"Of course they will, Krystal. Why wouldn't they?"

She shrugged and sighed, "I'm not pretty enough.. in fact, I'm just not good enough in general. I'll probably look like a joke standing next to every other gorgeous fan out there."

I sat up a little and just stared at her in shock of what she just confessed. Krystal was so beautiful to me. She always has been. She had medium length light brown hair, delicate light brown eyes, and dimples plastered on both cheeks. She wasn't thin, in fact a little heavy, but that's what I think made her so beautiful. She wasn't a walking stick like every other girl, yet looked like a miracle on heels. I've always admired her for this.  
"Krystal, you don't have any idea just how beautiful you are, do you?"

She just stayed silent, playing around with her hair, probably trying to look for split ends. Knowing she wouldn't answer, I continued.

"You're so gorgeous, Krystal. You're literally what I think every single girl should try to look like. Are you a size zero? No, but that doesn't matter Kristy. Marilyn Monroe wasn't either, yet she was said to be one of the most breathtakingly beautiful woman ever. That's what you are. Just because some people don't see it doesn't mean you shouldn't either. When you walk right up to them, they won't be able to take their eyes off of you. They'll see exactly what I see; perfection."

She looked over at me, showing me her glossy brown eyes. I knew how self conscious she was, and it killed me to see her bring herself down. But what I just said was no lie.

"Thank you so much for everything, Delilah."

I smiled at her and obnoxiously yawned.

"Lets hit the hay, you have five hearts to break tomorrow that** I'll **have to clean. Think of all the tears I have to see, stop being selfish and sleep," I joked.

She laughed and muffled a , "night" into my pillow. I smiled and stayed awake for awhile longer to admire the green, glowing stars until I finally passed out.


End file.
